Surveille tes paroles
by Bernie Calling
Summary: On peut penser, on peut se révolter, mais on ne peut pas tout dire devant tout le monde.


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Relena, Lady Une.

**Beta lectrice **: Hahn tah Yhel

Début d'écriture le 28/02/2013

* * *

**Surveille tes paroles**

* * *

Sachant que la paix définitive viendrait par Relena Peacecraft et comme il n'avait pas d'autres projets dans sa vie pour le moment, il avait pris cette décision. Néanmoins, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait déjà essayé, avant le coup d'état, de suivre des études, seulement ce n'était pas évident quand on passe plus de temps à surveiller qu'il n'arrive rien à une princesse qu'à suivre vraiment ses études, qu'on se retrouve complètement largué.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il décide de se mettre aux services de la jeune fille. Il vaut mieux être payé pour réaliser ce qu'on fait de toute façon gratuitement.

Au fil du temps, Heero prend de l'importance dans sa fonction. Après avoir été simple garde du corps, il passe également par le rôle de conseiller et confident pour la jeune femme.

Leur relation est purement professionnelle, de toute façon, Heero entretient une relation longue distance avec Duo. Ils passent plus de temps à s'envoyer des mails qu'à se voir réellement, mais cela convient aux deux jeunes gens.

Quand leurs horaires le permettent, ils se retrouvent deux week-ends par mois, parfois les déplacements de Relena permettent un petit extra, tout comme ceux de Duo qui est chauffeur-livreur pour la société de recyclage qui l'a engagé après la guerre.

µµµ

Aujourd'hui Relena revient d'un meeting, il y a sept ans qu'elle se bat et met toute son énergie à maintenir la paix. Bientôt il y aura des élections, la jeune femme même si parfois elle voudrait moins de responsabilités tout en sachant très bien qu'aucun de ses rivaux n'est capable de remplir la fonction. Ils ne trouvent pas grâce à ses yeux, c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle repart pour un mandat.

Elle marche de long en large dans le salon de la suite qu'elle a loué sur L3.

-« Est-ce que tu as entendu les déclarations de Nixberg ? » Lâche-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

-« Bien sûr Relena et tout n'est pas à jeter. Le peuple n'est pas si stupide. A toi de prendre ce qui vaut la peine et de le mettre dans ton programme. »

-« Heero avec un type comme Nixberg, on va à la dictature. Il veut tout régir ! » S'exclame-t-elle.

-« Le peuple n'a pas accepté sa proposition de loi contre l'interdiction des Gsm pour les moins de douze ans et les peines de prisons si on la transgressait. Les parents ont pris conscience des dangers, c'est le principal. » Rassure le métis.

-« Et son ineptie de stériliser tous les chats errants et les matous qui ne sont pas de races ! » Peste la jeune femme.

-« Tu ne crois pas que tu te bats contre des moulins à vent là ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? » S'étonne Heero qui la regarde marcher.

Il est assis dans un fauteuil face à la porte on ne sait jamais.

-« Tu sais que les chats errants tueraient en moyenne un rat par jour s'ils n'étaient pas nourris par la population. A stériliser toutes les non-races, il n'y aura bientôt plus que les élevages à fournir des chats et tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de se payer un chat à cinq cents crédits. »

-« Mais les chats errants pullulent. »

-« Faisons une loi pour interdire de les nourrir en expliquant bien pourquoi. Ils s'attaqueront aux rats et si la nourriture diminue, la population sauvage finira aussi par diminuer. Fini de devoir dépenser des millions pour dératiser et stériliser. » Propose Relena.

-« Tu es bien au courant de ce genre de problèmes ! » S'étonne une nouvelle fois Heero.

-« Tu n'as pas entendu Duo la dernière fois qu'il est venu ? On en a discuté, il m'a raconté qu'il se bagarrait parfois avec les chats quand il était plus jeune pour pouvoir manger des rats plus faciles à appâter que les chats, même si la viande des chats était meilleure. Pourtant tu avais l'air de boire ses paroles. »

-« Je me rassasiais de sa beauté et je me demandais quand on pourrait monter dans ma chambre. » Avoue le brun.

-« Je suis égoïste, tu ne vois pas souvent ton homme et je l'accapare quand il vient ici. » S'excuse-t-elle.

-« Relena, il adore discuter avec toi. Tu as besoin d'un point de vue extérieur et non toujours des personnes de ton entourage propre. Cela me fait aussi plaisir de le voir heureux de te parler, même si je n'écoute pas toujours ce que vous dites. » Sourit le métis.

-« Tu me rassures, n'empêche que Nixberg m'énerve avec ses discours à la con. »

Heero retient un soupir, cela fait trois mois qu'il a droit à ce genre de discours presque tous les soirs, depuis qu'on connaît la candidature de tous ceux qui veulent le poste de Relena.

-« Son idée de payer un complément chômage en fonction du prorata des heures non prestées n'est pas mauvaise, puisque tu veux la reprendre si tu es réélue. » Rappelle Yuy.

-« Oui, je sais mais son idée que, pour ne plus avoir à tracer la viande dans les aliments, nous devenions tous végétariens ou végétaliens, ce n'est pas de la dictature ! Et tous les emplois dus à l'élevage, à l'abattage il y a pensé ? Parfois, je voudrais qu'il lui arrive un accident et qu'il disparaisse du circuit. »

-« Calme-toi ! J'accepte la mission. » Lâche Heero en se levant et en partant.

Relena regarde la porte par laquelle vient de sortir le brun sans rien comprendre. Enfin, il en a peut-être eu marre de l'entendre rabâcher le même sujet, seulement c'est plus fort qu'elle. Il y a tellement de choses qui l'énervent dans le comportement de cet homme. A croire qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de regarder les gens vivre et qu'il aimerait avoir une population de clones de lui.

Elle sait qu'il est végétarien parce qu'il est un fervent défenseur de la protection animale. Pour elle, on peut manger du chien ou du chat, du moment qu'il est tué proprement et rapidement. Grâce à Duo, elle s'est rendue compte que ce n'est pas toujours par plaisir qu'on fait certaine chose mais souvent par nécessité.

La jeune femme se prépare pour la nuit, demain il y aura d'autres meetings. Elle devra convaincre les autres candidats de lui faire confiance et non à cet hurluberlu.

µµµ

Quand Relena se lève à 6h30, elle se sent reposée. Elle a passé une bonne nuit. Elle se prépare sereinement pour la journée.

A 8 heures, c'est Christopher qui vient la chercher pour l'emmener sur son lieu de meeting, elle s'en étonne.

-« D'habitude c'est Heero qui vient, on se retrouve là-bas, le reste de l'équipe. »

-« Il m'a sonné hier soir qu'il avait une mission spéciale. C'est le terme qu'il utilise quand il va rejoindre son ami. » Sourit Christopher en lui ouvrant la porte.

-« D'habitude, il m'en parle avant de partir. » S'étonne encore plus la blonde.

-« Si vous voulez un peu de compagnie au soir, prévenez-moi. » Complète le garde du corps en second en la guidant dans les couloirs.

-« Je n'y manquerai pas. » Sourit-elle.

N'empêche qu'elle trouvait l'attitude d'Heero étrange. Pas qu'il lui dise tout c'était plutôt l'inverse, seulement il n'avait jamais disparu de cette façon.

µµµ

Arrivée au meeting, elle s'installe à sa place, elle discute avec l'un ou l'autre assis autour d'elle en attendant que les discours commencent et que le premier intervenant prenne la parole, un certain brouhaha s'élève dans l'assemblée.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande Relena.

-« Nixberg ne serait pas là. Personne ne sait où il a disparu. » Explique la personne à sa gauche.

Relena sent une boule d'angoisse lui nouer l'estomac. Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas fait cela ! Elle ferme les yeux pour retrouver une contenance. Si le meeting pouvait être annulé. Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle doit faire en urgence.

-« Allons, Messieurs, Mesdames, Monsieur Milquin va prendre la parole. »

La jeune femme soupire et ouvre son bloc note, elle tient à inscrire les idées de tous les représentants, elle a la chance de passer cette fois dans les derniers. Elle va pouvoir proposer un programme en rassemblant les idées intéressantes, bannir celles complètement farfelues et surtout rallier les autres parlementaires à sa cause. C'est un jeu de chaises musicales qui vient de commencer. Certains sont éliminés de semaine en semaine. Ils ne seront plus que quatre avant les élections, là ce sera aux peuples d'élire le prochain ambassadeur des affaires étrangères.

Et on voudrait qu'elle ne soit pas nerveuse ? Elle est la plus jeune, même si elle a fait ses preuves durant sept ans, elle est arrivée au poste par les armes, on pourrait lui reprocher, comme son manque de vécu.

Les débats sont longs, elle inscrit deux nouveaux points à sa liste, les énergies renouvelables surtout pour les colonies et le recyclage qui doit être une priorité pour protéger les ressources naturelles également.

Elle est heureuse de voir arriver la pause de midi, Christopher vient la chercher pour la conduire à l'hôtel qu'elle puisse manger, s'occuper un peu de certaines de ses affaires avant d'y retourner à partir de 16 heures jusqu'à 20 heures.

-« Tu peux disposer Chris, si j'ai besoin de toi je t'appellerai. »

-« Je ne peux pas vous laisser seule. Avec la disparition de Monsieur Nixberg, la surveillance est accrue. »

-« Reste devant la porte, mais je tiens à être seule. » Exige la blonde.

Chris finit par se plier aux arguments de sa patronne. Ils sont au dixième étage, il n'y a pas de balcon. Pas d'autres portes à part celle devant laquelle il va rester en faction. Il a fait un tour dans la suite pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne alors qu'un autre garde la faisait patienter dans le couloir.

La porte à peine fermée Relena compose le numéro d'Heero pour tomber directement sur sa boite vocale.

-« Heero, rappelle-moi, c'est urgent. »

Ne pouvant rester sans rien faire, il en va de sa réélection également. Si on sait que c'est son garde du corps en chef qui a enlevé Nixberg, elle risque sa place. Mais qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête d'Heero ?

Elle regarde sur le net pour obtenir le numéro de la société où travaille Duo. Elle compose le numéro dès qu'elle l'a.

-« Relena Darlian-Peacecraft, j'aurai voulu parler à Duo Maxwell. »

-« Il est sur les routes. » Répond la secrétaire.

-« Pouvez-vous me communiquer son Gsm ? »

-« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le droit de vous transmettre ce genre d'information. Je peux le prévenir et lui demander de vous sonner. Il a un numéro où il peut vous joindre ? »

De mauvaise grâce la jeune femme le transmet. Elle doit parler de toute urgence à Heero pour l'arrêter, il n'a jamais raté une mission, elle ne veut pas qu'il menace ses projets, surtout qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle a dit. Oui, la vie serait plus belle sans Nixberg seulement de là à avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Non, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Dans les dix minutes, son téléphone personnel sonne.

-« Relena tu voulais me parler ? »

-« Heero ! »

-« Non c'est Duo ! » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Oh ! Duo, Heero est parti en mission. J'ai besoin de l'arrêter. Il ne répond pas à son Gsm, il est coupé, je ne sais plus quoi faire. » Panique la blonde.

-« Tu as essayé de faire repérer son Gsm ? S'il le rebranche, ce que je doute. Sinon, je suis aussi dans un cul de sac que toi. Il ne m'a rien dit. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis deux jours maintenant, et je comprends pourquoi. C'est quoi la mission ? » Demande le natté.

-« Je me suis énervée sur Nixberg. Il a cru que je voulais l'éliminer. » Avoue d'une petite voix Relena.

-« Oh ! Tu n'es pas dans la merde. »

-« Je le sais, surtout que c'était des paroles en l'air. » Gémit la blonde. « Je tenais juste à laisser sortir la pression. J'analyse mieux après coup. » Justifie-t-elle.

-« Si j'ai une solution je te sonne, seulement n'en attend pas. »

-« Duo, où peut-il être parti ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire du corps ? »

-« Ça Relena, je n'en ai aucune idée. L'espace est un bon tombeau, en plus sans combinaison il n'y a aucune preuve, le corps est désagrégé. » Explique Maxwell.

Le châtain entend Relena hoqueter dans l'écouteur, respirer difficilement, avant qu'elle ne lui dise.

-« Aide-moi ! » Supplie -t-elle.

-« Je vais me renseigner, seulement j'ai pas mal de livraisons à faire. »

-« Merci. »

La jeune femme doit encore se préparer, elle doit changer d'hôtel après le meeting de l'après-midi.

µµµ

La blonde dort très mal, elle essaye régulièrement d'appeler Heero seulement elle tombe toujours sur la boite vocale.

Alors qu'elle va monter sur scène pour le meeting de l'après-midi sur une autre partie de L3, elle voit Duo appuyé contre le mur près de la porte de sortie.

Elle se sent rassurée, il doit avoir de bonnes nouvelles, en tout cas, il n'a pas l'air contrarié. L'esprit beaucoup plus serein, elle fait son discours, aujourd'hui elle est la dernière à passer.

Après avoir fait son speech, elle remonte l'allée pour rejoindre Duo.

-« Alors ? » Demande-t-elle directement.

-« J'aime beaucoup ton discours, j'en ai entendu quatre, le tien était le plus intéressant. » Répond Maxwell.

Ils attendent tout de même que le garde du corps de la blonde arrive avant de prendre la direction de l'hôtel de Relena.

-« Ce n'est pas de cela que je veux parler. » S'impatiente la jeune femme.

-« Pas ici ! » Répond simplement le natté.

En moins de dix minutes, les deux jeunes gens sont seuls dans la chambre d'hôtel de Relena. Elle va devoir quitter L3 pour L4 dans deux heures.

-« J'ai contacté Wufei, en lui disant que je cherchais Heero... » Commence le châtain.

-« Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? » Coupe Relena.

-« Avant qu'il ne soit Preventer, il est mon ami. Il m'a demandé si Heero était responsable de la disparition de Nixberg. » Avoue Duo.

-« Mon dieu, ma carrière est finie. » Gémit-elle.

-« Mais non. Il ne dira rien, du moins, il me laisser une semaine pour le retrouver. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Tu sais où chercher ? » S'informe-t-elle un rien soulagée.

-« Pas du tout. »

-« On n'est pas plus avancé. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« La dernière fois que son Gsm a émis c'est de sa chambre d'hôtel. Aucune navette privée n'a décollée de L3 depuis le moment où il a arrêté d'émettre. Ta voiture de location n'a pas fait plus de kilomètres. Celle de Nixberg non plus. Aucun taxi n'est parti de ton hôtel ou de celui de Nixberg. » Énumère le châtain.

Relena cligne plusieurs fois des paupières avant de lâcher.

-« Comment sais-tu tout cela ? »

-« J'ai pris une semaine de congé que tu as intérêt à me payer. Je me voyais plutôt dans les bras de mon mec et non à lui courir après parce que tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue. Tu sais bien qu'il démarre au quart de tour. » Râle Duo.

-« Ce sont des renseignements confidentiels ! » S'exclame la blonde.

-« Wufei m'a fait une carte Preventer provisoire pour me faciliter la tâche, ce n'est pas bon pour la paix tout cela. » Rappelle le châtain.

-« Je m'en rends bien compte. »

-« Il l'a peut-être simplement enlevé pour l'empêcher de participer et l'éliminer de cette façon. Il faut qu'il soit réapparu dans combien de temps pour que cela n'arrive pas ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Trois jours. » Avoue Relena. « Il y a une première élection entre nous dans trois jours. Duo s'il le libère après cela ne sera pas mieux pour moi ! On va m'accuser de ne pas être loyale. » Panique-t-elle.

-« Tu préférais qu'il l'ait zigouillé dans l'espace ! » S'indigne le natté en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-« Bien sûr que non ! »

-« Je ne cherche pas mon mec pour sauver ta carrière, mais pour sauver son âme. » Précise le châtain sur un ton agressif. « Des discours politiques j'en ai entendu, beaucoup se ressemblent, tu es sûrement moins pourrie que les autres, c'est pour cela que je voterai pour toi. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

-« Toi, rien, tu continues comme maintenant. Moi, je le cherche et j'espère le retrouver. »

-« Et je te payerai ta semaine de congé. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. »

-« Moi bien, même en ayant besoin de laisser sortir certaines choses pour tes nerfs, tu aurais pu choisir tes mots. C'est un ancien terroriste, soldat. Des missions, il en a fait qu'elles lui plaisent au non. »

-« C'est si loin ! » S'indigne Relena.

-« C'est ancré en lui, ça fait partie de sa vie. Pour peu que ton argumentation lui a semblé logique, il a accepté d'aller plus loin que te protéger au péril de sa vie. » Explique froidement Duo.

-« Je suis désolée. »

-« Tu peux. Bon, j'y vais. Je ne vais pas continuer à perdre du temps ici. Parce que s'il lui arrive du mal, tu ne gagneras pas les élections, tu peux me faire confiance, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. » Lâche Maxwell avant de partir.

Relena s'assied dans le fauteuil et commence à pleurer doucement. Elle ne voulait pas tout cela. Duo lui a fait réaliser beaucoup de choses. C'est vrai que énormément de discours sont des paroles en l'air, beaucoup de promesses électorales ne seront pas respectées parce que les hommes politiques ne s'en servent que pour attirer les plus faibles.

Elle ne veut plus de cela, elle va redevenir celle qui a convaincu l'Univers de lui donner une chance avec des arguments sincères. Elle s'ennuie les yeux et va chercher son discours. Elle va le réécrire, ôter tout ce à quoi elle ne croit pas, qu'elle a ajouté pour gagner des points alors qu'elle n'y accordera pas la moindre importance si elle est élue.

-« Mademoiselle Relena, il est temps de partir. » Dit Christopher en entrant dans la pièce.

-« Déjà ! »

-« Oui, tout est prêt à part vos affaires personnelles. »

-« Je range mon attaché-case, mes deux valises sont sur le lit, cela ne vous dérange pas de les prendre ? » Demande-t-elle.

L'homme a un mouvement d'arrêt, il y a deux jours, elle lui aurait ordonné de les prendre.

-« J'y vais de ce pas. »

Il en donnera un des deux à l'autre garde du corps pour garder un champ d'action. Depuis la disparition de Nixberg, il y a une tension dans l'air.

Durant tout le déplacement, Relena arrange son discours.

-« Chris, je sais bien que ce n'est pas votre rôle, seulement vous voulez bien écouter mon nouveau discours ? »

-« Oui, Mademoiselle, je suis tout ouïe. »

-« Je viens de réaliser qu'on est en train de se battre pour être élu. Nous en venons à oublier l'essentiel qui est que notre programme soit réel, que les arguments qu'on avance on y croit. Même si je trouve la cause animale importante qu'il faut une traçabilité, on ne saurait pas tout interdire. Si certains peuples veulent manger du chien ou du chat, nous mangeons bien des bovidés qui sont sacrés en Inde. Nous mangeons bien du porc qui est interdit par les Musulmans. Ce qu'il faut pour garder une paix durable c'est de la tolérance, accepter les différences des autres et non vouloir s'imposer parce qu'on se croit meilleur. Bien sûr, il faut penser à l'énergie renouvelable pour ne pas épuiser la Terre et les autres Planètes. Trouver un moyen pour que les Colonies puissent s'autogérer et produire leur énergie. Bien sûr, il faut penser au recyclage pour limiter la pollution, continuer à tout balancer dans l'espace n'est pas une solution pour les Colonies. Le reste ce sont des petits points qu'il faut régler au coup par coup de manière intelligente. »

Relena descend son papier et regarde son garde du corps par intérim.

-« Soyez sincère. » Ajoute-elle.

-« Là, j'ai envie de voter pour vous. »

-« Merci Chris. »

-« Nous approchons de L4, veuillez-vous attacher. » Lance le pilote.

Tout en attachant sa ceinture, Relena ne peut que se demander si Heero et Nixberg auront refait surface. Oui, elle a toujours peur pour sa carrière, surtout de devoir laisser l'Univers à des mains égoïstes ou qui ne pensent qu'au pouvoir et qui pourraient recommencer à se battre pour des broutilles.

Dire qu'elle a bien failli tomber dans le même engrenage, elle en viendrait presque à remercier Heero.

Enfin s'il fait un acte irréparable, elle ne sait pas si elle va pouvoir le protéger, si elle sera en droit de le protéger malgré toute l'affection qu'elle a pour lui.

µµµ

Alors qu'elle s'installe dans l'auditorium, la blonde commence à trouver ridicule cette façon d'organiser les élections surtout que le peuple n'est pas encore amené à voter. Il y a peu de journalistes pour retracer les discours jours après jours. Il y a déjà une petite semaine qu'ils font des discours afin de créer des alliances.

Enfin dans deux jours tout sera fini, il y aura la vraie partie des élections et ils ne seront plus que quatre en liste.

Plus l'auditorium se remplit, moins Relena ne voit apparaître Nixberg. En regardant le planning, elle voit qu'elle passe en fin de matinée.

Alors que les discours commencent, elle réalise aussi que les autres les écoutent de moins en moins. Elle vient de surprendre un collègue en train de lire le journal, un autre au téléphone, une qui lit un roman. Juste en dessous d'elle, il y en a même un qui rédige son courrier en retard.

C'est vrai que la plupart racontent la même chose depuis le premier jour. Celui avant elle vient de finir son discours.

Relena descend jusqu'au micro.

-« Messieurs, Mesdames. »

Comme personne ne la regarde, elle se tait et attend. Elle peut constater sans le bruit du micro qu'il y a comme un léger brouhaha. Il doit y en avoir qui discutent entre eux.

Au bout d'une période que Relena qualifierait d'interminable, les autres se rendent compte qu'elle n'a pas commencé son discours. Rapidement, le silence se fait.

-« Merci. » Dit-elle avant de commencer le discours qu'elle a répété devant Chris.

Au moins elle a la satisfaction de voir qu'on l'écoute. Est-ce qu'elle aura marqué des points ? Elle verra dans deux jours si elle fait partie des quatre sélectionnés. Ils étaient douze au départ.

L'après-midi est aussi longue. Demain, il faut recommencer pour la dernière fois les discours. Après ils iront sur Terre pour les votes. Ils auront ainsi exposé leurs idées un peu partout pour les votes des députés de tous les pays et colonies.

µµµ

C'est fatiguée que Relena rentre au château, elle n'a toujours pas de nouvelles d'Heero, ni de Duo. Elle n'a pas pensé à lui demander son numéro de Gsm quand il est venu.

Nixberg n'est toujours pas réapparu, ce qui tracasse tout de même la jeune femme. Demain, c'est le grand jour. Si Nixberg n'est pas là, il n'y aura que onze noms sur la liste.

Relena dort très mal. Elle fait des cauchemars où Heero libère Nixberg dans deux mois après les élections et qu'elle doit démissionner parce qu'il l'accuse de lui avoir demandé de le faire.

D'autres où on retrouve le cadavre de Nixberg dans son bureau à l'ambassade. Elle se réveille à chaque fois heureuse que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

µµµ

Alors qu'elle arrive au sénat, Relena croit avoir une crise cardiaque. Devant l'établissement, il y a Nixberg, ce dernier répond aux questions des journalistes.

-« Chris, on peut s'approcher ? »

-« Bien sûr Mademoiselle Relena. »

Ils s'approchent pour écouter.

-« Non, ce n'était pas un enlèvement. On m'a proposé des vacances tous frais payés par une association animalière. La seule condition c'était de partir directement sans prévenir personne. » Explique le politicien.

-« Vous n'avez pas craint un enlèvement ? » Demande un journaliste.

-« Une jeune femme seule contre un homme comme moi ? En plus, elle était bien serviable, elle m'a amené mes repas, ne m'a pas laissé seul. C'était vraiment un séjour magnifique. » Fanfaronne Nixberg.

-« Vous avez pensé à votre femme, aux gens qui pouvaient s'inquiéter pour vous ? » Demande une jeune femme.

-« Ils auraient fait pareils. Je travaille dur pour la protection animalière, pour beaucoup de monde, je peux bien profiter quatre jours des avantages que me donnent mon statut, sinon à quoi sert de se démener si on n'a pas des retombées ? »

-« Monsieur Nixberg. » Crie un journaliste.

-« Venez Chris, j'en ai assez entendu. »

Relena s'éloigne de la cohue, elle rentre dans le bâtiment, son garde du corps à sa suite.

-« Je vais me mettre là pour téléphoner, vous devez pouvoir surveiller sans trop de problèmes. » Dit-elle.

-« Je m'éloigne. »

-« Merci. »

La blonde compose le numéro d'Heero, cette fois il sonne. On décroche à la troisième sonnerie.

-« Oui, Relena. »

-« Ouf tu es là. »

-« Pas vraiment, je suis dans un hôtel à la côte d'Azur avec Duo. On profite de ses deux derniers jours de congé avant six mois. Chris fait du bon travail, je viens de vous voir à la télévision. D'après les commentaires des journalistes, il perd des points auprès de beaucoup de monde. On vient de voir sa vraie nature. Tu peux toujours ajouter à ton nouveau discours, qui est très bien tourné et me plaît beaucoup, qu'on ne fait pas de politique pour servir ses intérêts mais pour le peuple. Je serai là lundi. »

-« Heero ! »

-« Oui ? »

-« Duo t'a retrouvé depuis longtemps ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Je lui ai sonné. Il avait laissé un sms sur mon Gsm. On s'est donné rendez-vous. A lundi Relena. »

Et le brun raccroche, il resserre sa prise sur le corps de son amant qui suit le journal bien installé sur son torse. Quand le métis coupe la télévision, le natté se tourne vers son homme pour l'embrasser.

-« Comment avez-vous quitté la Colonie ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Dans les navettes publiques, tous les deux déguisés en filles. Je lui ai dit que c'était le seul moyen de sortir discrètement. »

-« Il n'a même pas pensé à un enlèvement ? » S'exclame le natté.

-« Non. » Sourit Heero.

Il soulève le menton du châtain, l'embrasse tendrement avant de lui demander.

-« Et pourquoi m'as-tu cherché ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

-« Bien sûr que si. Je sais bien que tu as dit que tu ne tuerais plus jamais quand tu as fait semblant de tirer sur Marie-Meyia. Seulement, j'avais peur que tu aies laissé des indices et qu'on t'enferme. On n'est plus au-dessus des lois. » Rappelle Duo.

-« Je sais, tu en as trouvé ? » Demande en souriant le brun.

-« Non, pas un seul, sinon je les aurai effacés. Tu avais préparé cela depuis longtemps ? »

-« J'ai dans mes affaires personnelles des vêtements et les perruques depuis le début de cette tournée. Seulement je n'avais pas de date précise. J'aurai préféré que Relena réalise seule qu'elle glissait sur une mauvaise pente. Elle allait perdre les élections à force et avec des gens comme Nixberg au pouvoir, c'est la guerre à nouveau. »

-« Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Je viens de perdre une de mes deux semaines de congé. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« J'en prendrais une après les élections et je t'accompagnerai, ce sera mieux que rien. » Rassure le métis.

Cette fois c'est Duo qui prend l'initiative du baiser. Une semaine même en camion et navette avec son homme cela le fait déjà rêver.

FIN

Fin d'écriture : 20/03/2013


End file.
